


Birthday Notes

by Captaingeek



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Denial, Love Letters, M/M, Pre-Slash, ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-28 15:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captaingeek/pseuds/Captaingeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock's on his way out early morning on Watson's birthday. He leaves a note but has a bit of trouble trying to decide what to put in it. Slash Sherlock/John Oneshot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Notes

It was early morning when Sherlock Holmes realized two things. One, today was John Watson's birthday, and two, he was leaving to Southampton for a case that morning. He supposed he could just leave him birthday wishes on the table. He looked at the clock. 4:15 A.M. He would leave in an hour and Watson would be up in around two hours. Sherlock got up and got a pen and paper. He took a deep breath and thought.

Everything came so easily to him. After years of practice and natural talent, deducing came as easily to him as breathing. But John Watson was a mystery to him. Sherlock's mind seemed to shut down when he was around him. He thought like a regular person and it angered him. He hated not understanding the glances John was always giving him, he hated not being able to know exactly where and why he was, and most of all he hated that he was letting his emotions control him. Sherlock Holmes was just not himself when he was around John Watson. He did something he would have never done if it was anyone else: he stopped thinking and just wrote.

John,

I know you don't think I remembered that you're birthday was today, but I did. You're that special to me. I can barely remember my own brother's birthday, but I was counting down the days to yours. I love you and I have since the day we met.

You're the one I want to wake up to every morning after a night of making love to you. I want to know you'll always be there when I need you, even when I'm making stupid decisions in cases. That you'll be there to shoot the next serial killer that tries to trick me into playing an unnecessary game just so I can prove that I'm always right. I want to be the first person you see in the morning and the last person you see at night. I don't just want to be with you, I need to be with you.

Sherlock

He sighed, crumpled the paper and threw it into the wastebasket without a second thought. He grabbed another paper and began writing again, thinking carefully this time.

John,

Thanks for saving my life. Don't die and you can do it again sometime.

Sherlock

He placed it on the kitchen counter. He grabbed his bag and left early because he couldn't stand to be in the same place as John at the moment.


End file.
